


Little Red Dress

by tommygirl



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice has found the perfect dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dress

Alice twirled around in front of the mirror, properly showing off her new red dress. Despite Bella's complaining every step of the way, Alice had managed to find the perfect dress. When she had pulled it off the rack, she had known this dress was made just for her. Even Bella stopped _blah, blah, blahing_ long enough to admire the dress and insist that Alice buy it. As if there were ever any doubt about it. She'd seen herself wearing it while she danced with Jasper in the forest long before she had found it.

She heard his footsteps and could feel him watching her from the doorway. Alice laughed and continued twirling as she called out, "I'm thinking of marrying this dress."

Two arms slid around from her behind and she leaned back into Jasper's embrace. She smiled, looking at the reflection of the two of them in the mirror. It was perfect. They were perfect, despite everything that told them otherwise. Alice knew there was nothing she would ever need for in her life so long as she had Jasper. Sometimes she wished that Jasper could read minds like Edward, just so he would know what these small moments meant to her and how she wouldn't trade anything for him. So he would stop being so hard on himself all of the time.

He kissed her cheek and said, "Too bad you're already married to me."

She turned around to face him, pressing her hands into his chest and smiling up at him. "Definitely too bad." She kissed him slowly, allowing her hands to wander up and around his neck, pulling him closer. She laughed as she pulled away and said, "You're pretty lucky I met you first."

"No need to tell me that. I know how lucky I am," he said, holding onto her hand as she danced around him. He laughed and said, "In all my years, I've never seen anyone get so excited about one dress."

She grinned wickedly and said, "It's not so much the dress as the vision I have of you and me while I'm wearing this dress." She hugged him and whispered, "But you better not rip this dress or there will be hell to pay."

Jasper nodded, though Alice noticed that he made no promises, and kissed her again. Alice sighed and said, "But first we need to find something for you to wear."

**Author's Note:**

> written for fandom stocking


End file.
